The Stray Dog, the Lioness and the Lion
by Staticskies
Summary: Yachiru finds herself falling for Renji which causes her captain to be extremely jealous. Yachiru is older in this story. Contains one-sided Kenpachi/Yachiru, romantic. *PART 3 IS HERE*
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Stray Dog, the Lioness and the Lion: A Love Story Part 1

Pairing: Renji/older!Yachiru, (one-sided) Kenpachi/older!Yachiru

Rating: R (for later parts)

Warnings: language, mild violence, sex

Spoilers: None. This is set long after all the stuff with Hueco Mundo/Aizen

Summary: Yachiru takes a liking to a certain redhaired Shinigami, that makes Kenpachi more than a little jealous.

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters, their likeness, and the settings they inhabit are owned by Tite Kubo. This is completely for fun not profit.

Author's Note: If you don't like the romantic aspect of the Kenpachi/Yachiru pairing then please scoot along. I prefer both aspects myself and don't give a damn if you don't. You're entitled to your opinion but I don't really want to hear it.

Due to contrary belief, Kenpachi was not a dense man. He was not unsuspectible to change; he witnessed it on a daily basis and went with the flow. No, Kenpachi was observant and listened. He knew what was going on when most thought he was too stupid to realize.

Take for instance the day he noticed Yachiru was no longer a tiny little squealing pink-haired devil but a curvaceous young woman with long dark rose-colored hair. He had noticed all the phases up to it but had tried to ignore it. That was hard to do especially since she still demanded that he carry her on his back like he did when she was younger. It was hard only because her breasts were that of a 20-year-old woman and when they pressed into his back Kenpachi had to remind himself that he had raised the girl, that she was like a daughter to him.

He also noticed that the other male shinigami had started gawking at her. That didn't go over well and in one week 4th Division reported a record number of injuries. Afterwards most of the guys who Kenpachi had sent groaning and broken to Unohana avoided Yachiru as if she were a Hollow, which didn't bother the young woman because she was too busy tending to her assistant captain duties. Boys could wait and that pleased Kenpachi to no end.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yumichika watched as Kenpachi paced the floor of the 11th Division common room, muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Captain, you're going to wear a hole into the floor," he said airily.

Kenpachi shot him a glare that silenced him quickly. Yet he had stopped pacing the floor and stood with his back to Yumichika. "Have you noticed anything different about Yachiru?" He knew it was safe to ask Yumichika. While the strange one may have paid attention to women he was more interested in males so he posed no immediate threat to Yachiru.

"Why yes I have. She's turned into quite the beautiful young woman." Yumichika positively beamed as he spoke. Kenpachi looked at him and was reminded of how the female shinigami would make that face when given something cute. It scared him.

"The other males in the Seireitei apparently have too."

"Oh, yes. I heard about you sending some of those poor boys to the 4th Division in a pile of beautifully broken bones and freely bleeding wounds." Yumichika gave a wistful sigh. He wished he had been there to help his captain. He shook his head, turning serious. "But you knew this would happen. She was always a gorgeous little girl. You knew she'd become a gorgeous woman."

Kenpachi grunted. "Yeah, I just didn't want anyone else to know that. Damnit, Yumichika, what the hell should I do?"

Yumichika rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking what course of action should be taken and spoke when he think he found the right path. "Nothing."

"Nothing!" Kenpachi roared. "Nothing! Are you out of your fucking mind! If I do nothing then..."

"But it's a part of growing up. The stares and the whispers and the flirtation. It's all a part of growing older, Captain. Don't deny Yachiru that. Please. She deserves that kind of happiness." Yumichika shut his mouth quickly. It had surprised him that he had spoken the way he had as much as what he had spoken of.

Kenpachi glared at him, murderous intent written all over his face. Yumichika tried to sink into his seat and brace himself for an attack. Instead no attack followed. He heard his captain release a loud sigh and mutter, "I won't but I won't let those assholes touch her either."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Yachiru had grown quite fond of spending time with the other female shinigami. This meant during the Shinigami Women's Association meetings instead of gorging on candy, she'd actually talk to them about their daily lives, their loves, their heartaches, and so on and so forth. It was interesting mingling with other women seeing as she was the only female in the 11th Division. They offered her a fresher perspective on the men that she had grown to call her "family".

"Honestly, did Captain Zaraki have to send those men to the infirmary the way he did?" Rangiku asked after the meeting. "Those poor men." She shook her head, laughing.

Yachiru felt the blush creep across her face and lowered her head. "He said it was because they were looking at me."

"And why wouldn't they be? You're beautiful. Sounds like your captain has a case of jealousy. A nasty one at that. Be careful with that one." Rangiku patted Yachiru's shoulder as she left the room.

Yachiru looked around. She was alone and was glad for it. It gave her time to think. What had Rangiku meant by her captain being jealous? Ken-chan was not jealous. How could he be?

"Silly man," she murmured as she got up and left.

Yachiru reasoned that Rangiku might have had one to many bottles of sake before the meeting today. She chuckled to herself as she stepped out into the corridor. It was cut short when something solid and red collided with her. Correction. Something solid with red hair.

Yachiru rubbed her head and turned her gaze towards the person who had bulldozed her. It was Renji. She shook her head, grumbling and trying to get to her feet.

"Damn, Yachiru. I didn't see you. I'm sorry." Renji got up before her and held his hand out. She accepted it and Renji pulled her to her feet. "You okay? I really didn't see you."

Yachiru frowned. "Next time look before you go barreling around a corner, Renji. You nearly knocked me out."

Renji rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry about that. Look, how 'bout I treat you to lunch. On me."

Yachiru considered Renji's offer for a moment. "And this would be your way of fully apologizing?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. Since you're paying and all."

xxxxxxxxxx

After their lunch together Renji walked Yachiru back to the 11th Division barracks. They walked close to one another, elbows brushing occassionally. To those that passed them they looked like a happy young couple. They were chatting about everything and laughing at each other's jokes.

Yachiru had to admit Renji wasn't such a bad guy. She had only known him when he was a member of the 11th and even then she didn't really know him. She also had never noticed how handsome he was up close.

"So, I was telling Captain Kuchiki this joke and he actually got it. He also laughed, which scared the hell out of me," Renji said with a hearty laugh.

Yachiru smiled. "At least your captain doesn't send people to get stitches if they look at you funny. I don't know what's with him lately. He's been acting like everyone is trying to hit on me. He's so stupid."

Renji shrugged. "I can't fault him for being overprotective of you. I know I would be if you were...um...if...er..." Renji couldn't finish his sentence. He turned his gaze away from Yachiru's imploring one and stared straight ahead.

"If what? C'mon, Renji! Tell me. If what?"

Renji stopped walking and moved in front of Yachiru. "If you were my girl, I'd be protective too."

"But I'm not his girl. I'm his assistant captain."

Renji gave her a wolfish smile. "Yeah, you are but you're also a female and he's a male."

Yachiru crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "And what's that supposed to mean? That my captain is in love with me? Don't make me laugh, Renji!"

Renji was about to say something when a bellow echoed through the vicinity. "YACHIRU! WHAT THE HELL? WHO IS THAT!"

Renji ducked behind Yachiru as Kenpachi appeared, pushing aside a group of shaking young shinigami. Yachiru gazed up at her captain, all smiles. "Hey, Ken-chan. You don't have to shout."

"I asked you a question. Who was that you were talking to?"

"Just Renji." At hearing his name Renji waved from behind Yachiru's back.

"And why is he behind you. Come on out, Renji. I won't punch you. At least not in front of Yachiru."

Yachiru giggled. "You won't punch him, Ken-chan. Renji was just walking me back. He was being a gentleman." She gave another girlish giggle that reminded both men of when she was just a sprog clinging to Kenpachi's back. "I'll see you later, Renji. Thanks for lunch."

Kenpachi whipped around and stared furiously down at Renji. "Lunch? You took her to fucking lunch?"

As Yachiru entered the 11th Division barracks she heard Kenpachi give out a deafening roar and heard the shouts of "Renji, run! Just run!"

She spotted Yumichika and Ikkaku sitting in the common room, Yumichika draped over Ikkaku's lap. "I can feel the captain is on a rampage. Who's the unlucky guy?" Ikkaku asked Yachiru as she flopped down on some cushions.

"Renji," she said softly. "Poor Renji."

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As you can tell I live for crack pairings and this is my new favorite one. I honestly didn't see this one coming.

Theme: Nine Inch Nails- Sunspots

Renji had been lucky to escape with no broken bones or flesh wounds.He had no idea that just talking to Yachiru would cause Kenpachi to go completely mental. Yet he had heard about those guys a few weeks back that had gotten the shit beaten out of them just for staring at her.

He made his way back to the 6th Division headquarters keeping an eye out on any wild reiatsu that would signal Kenpachi's presence. It surprised him how quick that man was and how violent he could get over the smallest things.

"I see you made it here alive," said an icy drawling voice.

Renji looked around to see his captain leaning against the entryway, his arms folded over his chest. "You heard?"

"No, I felt it. Captain Zaraki has never been able to control his spiritual pressure and the sudden increase of it was a tell-tale sign that he was engaged in a battle. Yet it wasn't a battle. You have not a single cut on you. I would like to hear exactly what happened?" Byakuya said as he walked into his office with Renji close behind.

Renji walked over to a window while Byakuya took a seat at his desk. "It was nothing really. I just took Yachiru to lunch and then walked her back. Nothing unsavory happened if that's what you're wondering."

Byakuya shook his head. "I wasn't. Just curious as to how you inspired such a murderous rage in the man, that's all."

Renji sighed. "Maybe I should have let her go back alone, you know."

"Maybe."

"But I didn't want to. I liked being near her and...oh, shit. Why am I telling you this?"

Byakuya shrugged his shoulders and went about working on his reports. "Why are you telling me? Why don't you tell Assistant Captain Kusajishi?"

Renji's eyes nearly fell out of his head. After what happened he wasn't going to go anywhere near her. "No way in hell is that happening!" he exclaimed.

Byakuya looked up at him. "I think when the time comes it will. Until then there's a stack of paperwork for you in your office."

Renji was thankful for something else to occupy his thoughts. If he let them linger too long on Yachiru he wound up thinking about the smell of her hair (vanilla and sugar) and then he thought of Kenpachi's sword slicing him to pieces. It just wasn't worth the trouble.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kenpachi watched Yachiru out the corner of his eye. For the last two days since he pretty much scared any sense out of Renji, she had been acting distant. This didn't sit well with Kenpachi for he was used to the bubbly, albeit slightly mellowed, Yachiru. Instead he was dealing with a Yachiru who sat at her desk, worked on her reports like a good assistant captain and barely acknowledged his presence.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, Ken-chan?" she suddenly asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Nah, just...was...just thinking that's all," Kenpachi replied as he dipped his brush in some ink and began to write up a follow-up report. "You've been acting different lately."

Yachiru didn't look up from her reports. "Have I?" There was a sarcastic tone in her voice that Kenpachi didn't like.

"Yeah, you have," he snapped. "Ever since I went after Renji."

Yachiru nodded, half-listening. "Now that you mention that, Matsumoto said something to me that I want to ask you about."

_Shit,_ Kenpachi thought. _What the hell did that woman say to her._

Yachiru put her brush down and stared at Kenpachi with bright crimson eyes. "Ken-chan, are you jealous?"

Kenpachi snorted then began laughing loudly. After his laughter died down he looked at Yachiru, who wore a stoic expression. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Very."

"Why would I be jealous?" Kenpachi got up and moved over to her desk, staring at her the entire time.

Yachiru tilted her head and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. You've been lashing out at anybody who so much as looks in my direction and you don't want me around any males. That sounds like jealousy."

"Is that what Matsumoto told you? That I'm fucking jealous? Well, she can take it and shove it," Kenpachi growled. "I'm not jealous of anybody. Why should I be?"

Yachiru frowned. "Renji said you're overprotective and he said he would be too if I were his girl. I told him I'm not your girl."

Kenpachi furrowed his brow and glanced down at his petite assistant captain. "He would be too if you were his girl." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. One that hit home with the captain. His bells gave a soft jingle to fill the silence that followed. "Yachiru," he finally said. There was something teetering on the edge of being spoken, something he had been thinking about. He found himself losing the nerve as her gaze bared down on him.

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Renji had tried to stop thinking about Yachiru but he couldn't. Every time he spotted her going one way and he another, he would let his eyes follow her until she was out of sight. To top it all off he had started getting stomach cramps when he saw her. When he told Rukia about this (who was better with this kind of stuff) she told him that he was probably falling in love.

Ha! Falling in love with Yachiru? That had to have been a joke. Rukia assured him that no it wasn't and that he better be careful because Kenpachi was still on the warpath. That was one of the reasons that Renji had tried to stop imagining how Yachiru's lips would feel against his. That and the fact he remembered when she was a small girl and used to run around terrorizing half of the Seireitei.

"She's older now, Renji. Besides when was the last time you had a girlfriend," Rukia said one night while Renji and her were having dinner with Izuru, Momo, Shuuhei, and Rangiku.

"Rukia's right," Izuru chimed in. "It's been a long time and Yachiru is cute."

Shuuhei chuckled. "Cute? Izuru, she's gorgeous. Don't try to save your ass. Kenpachi is nowhere near here."

Momo looked around, worry creasing her face. "Not right now at least," she murmured to Rangiku.

Renji shook his head furiously. "You're all fucking crazy. Not happening."

"Oh, look!" Rangiku said her eyes on the door. "Hey, Yachiru! Come join us!"

Renji's face paled quickly which caused Shuuhei and Rukia to laugh at his expense. Yachiru walked over to them and took a seat next to Renji who was trying hard to avoid looking at her.

Rangiku asked," What brings you here, Yachiru?"

Yachiru smiled. "I needed some fresh air and something to eat." She turned her gaze to the redhead beside her. "Hiya, Renji! I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Beentryingtostaybusy," Renji said quickly.

"What was that?" Yachiru asked.

"Been trying to stay busy."

"Same here. It seems like Ken-chan finds more and more reports for me. I think he's having Yumichika make fake ones just so I won't leave the office."

"That's horrible," Rangiku said as she poured Yachiru some sake. "Have a drink. It'll help to alleviate any stress."

It was Momo who asked, "Where's your captain at? Aren't you two normally together?"

At this Yachiru nearly spilled her sake all over her hakama. "Not tonight. I had to get away from him. He's been acting so weird lately. Not like the Ken-chan that I know."

Renji found his sake to be incredibly interesting suddenly. The sound of Rukia's voice saying his name though roused out of his stupor. "Renji, are you going to the Sakura Festival?"

"When is it?"

Momo rolled her eyes. "Everyone has been talking about it for weeks and you don't know when it is? It's next weekend, silly."

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't have anyone to go with though."

"What about you Yachiru? You going?" Momo asked the surprisingly silent pink haired girl across from her.

Yachiru shrugged. "I'm in the same boat as Renji."

Rangiku's eyes lit up mischievously as did Rukia's and in unison they both said, "Why don't you two go together!" This caused Shuuhei to nearly spit out his sake, Izuru to laugh so hard he turned red in the face and Momo to give Renji a motherly smile.

Renji and Yachiru exchanged embarassed glances and Yachiru said,"Ken-chan would go crazy."

"Too late for that," Shuuhei laughed. "He lost his mind when you grew up, Yachiru. I don't see what harm it'll do if Renji takes you. He was once in the 11th Division, so there shouldn't really be a problem."

Yachiru gave Shuuhei a look that said that there was plenty of problems. Her reply was an inaudible noise. It would be nice to go with Renji. She wanted nothing more than for him to ask. She had been thinking a lot about him lately and wanted any chance she could steal to be around him. Kenpachi kept her busy though and had ensured that she had no contact with anyone of the male persuasion. Something had to give and Yachiru was hoping it would be Kenpachi.

end of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This one was on the short side. I'm hoping this won't be a recurring trend but then again I think I may be coming to the end of Stray Dog, Lioness and Lion (there may be 3 more parts...okay, okay probably). Enjoy. -

The day of the festival had came so suddenly it left most of the Seireitei in a whirlwind of panic and last minute arrangements. It was as if there had been a fire lit under their backsides. Captain-General Yamamoto wondered why people didn't act like this when he called a meeting. Yet even he was feeling a little flustered by all the going-ons.

Yachiru had walked to where the festival had been set up with Yumichika and Ikkaku. While they babbled happily in front of her, she was watching couples go pass. They walked with their arms around each other's waists or their hands clasped together tightly. She could feel the love oozing off of them and it sickened her that she was going alone. It wasn't that she wanted to. In fact she had every intention of asking Renji to the festival, but Kenpachi had kept her occupied for the better part of the week. There wasn't a moment for her to breathe.

"Oh Yachiru!" Yumichika chirped. She looked up to see him pointing and giggling at something. Her gaze followed his finger to where Renji stood with both Kuchikis. "Better go talk to him before the Captain sees you." Yumichika gave Yachiru a tiny shove and she stumbled over to where Renji was.

The Kuchikis greeted her and she returned the greeting, then turned her gaze to the quiet redhead by Byakuya's side. He gave a small nod. "Hey, Yachiru," he said in a low voice.

Yachiru blushed furiously and stammered,"H-H-Hello, Renji."

"We'll leave you two to talk in private," Byakuya said to Renji. He motioned to Rukia, who followed him. They were soon swallowed by the crowd leaving Renji and Yachiru completely alone. Yumichika and Ikkaku had gone off too.

Yachiru fiddled with her obi, biting on her lip as she did so. "You probably thought I was avoiding you."

"No," Renji replied. "I knew that Captain Zaraki was keeping you tied up with paperwork. My captain did the same. So it's okay." He stared down at the small pink-haired woman before him. "You look great."

Yachiru met his eyes and gave him a wide smile. "Thanks. Nanao and Rangiku picked this out. They said green brought out my hair, made it look brighter."

"Like a sakura. They're right, you know." Renji's voice was almost a whisper and Yachiru had to lean close to hear what he was saying. "You look gorgeous."

Yachiru felt her heartbeat quicken and her face burn. No one had ever said that. Well, no one that wasn't Yumichika. "Um...Renji, want to take a walk with me?"

Renji grinned broadly. "Thought you'd never ask."

They strolled among the festival goers chatting to one another and enjoying the sights and sounds around them. Soon they found themselves on a small bridge that overlooked a lake. It was quiet and empty; everyone was probably at the stalls or hadn't discovered the place yet. Yachiru leaned against the wooden railing, staring down at the koi that quickly swam in the clear water.Yachiru felt Renji move to stand beside and didn't mind when their elbows bumped.

She also didn't mind when he slid his arms around her waist, turned her to him and kissed her. It was her first kiss. Under the dim glow of the lanterns strew about the bridge and the flicker of fireflies, it was like magic. It was a kiss tinged with sake, confetti candy and sweat. It was deep and wet. When Renji pulled away Yachiru let out a wistful sigh.

"Why'd you stop?" She whined.

Renji chuckled. "We weren't breathing, Yachiru."

"We are now, so kiss me again. I liked that."

Renji obliged her and even did so when she stood on tip-toes outside of her taisha later on. He would continue to do so for as long as she asked.

xxxxxxxxxxx

News travelled fast that Renji and Yachiru were a pair. It was good news to those that knew Yachiru and Renji. Even better news for the boys that had been admiring Yachiru but were afraid of Kenpachi. Now they weren't going to get threatened with death, Renji had that honor. Kenpachi was the one who took the news like it was the worse he had ever heard.

In his anger he was calm though and did not raise his voice at Yachiru. He didn't even try to hurt Renji. He just let it simmer under his skin, just let it hide. She was happy. He could tell by the way she clung to his back when he went on a mission or how she would hum idlly while working on some paperwork. It hurt his heart but he wouldn't say it out loud. It was then that he realized that Rangiku was right and Yumichika was too. He was jealous and he was in love with Yachiru. The Great Kenpachi Zaraki reduced to a jealous lovesick fool. It wasn't right and it shouldn't have been happening, yet it was and he didn't care who really noticed.

end of part 3


End file.
